Aren't you going to say Hi ?
by Noriene17
Summary: A lonely night alone in the rain awakens old foes and enemies... How will Danielle deal with her life now? Fem!Daniel x OC


Hey guys!  
This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking of making this a simple 2 part, but if you want more, you just got to ask...

FORBIDDEN LOVE (I know it sound cheesy, but just go with it or suggest a better name. I'm not really got at titles.)

CHAPTER UNO

The rain hit the windows mercilessly. In the cover of the night the rain drops sounded like arrows clinking on tough metal. Thunder lighted the lithe body lying on the couch, sound asleep.

Danielle Grigori woke up to the sound of something falling. Falling? No, it was most probably a thunder clap. She blinked the fatigue out of her eyes as she lazily slipped of the sofa as if she were melting. She unsteadily got to her feet and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the window. Peeking out the window, Danielle saw nothing outside except for an undrawn curtain of black. A knot formed itself in her stomach. Now, this usually meant something was wrong, but, what could possibly be wrong?

She still felt uneasy. Walking up to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and returned back to her comfy sofa. She looked at the clock and sighed, it was only 7pm, she couldn't sleep already. Another loud roar of the thunder sounded, accompanied by the lights shutting out. Danielle quietly wondered if the main switch switched off again. The stupid rusted lever had an annoying habit of doing that. The main switch was situated in the garage which was rather inconveniently disconnected from the rest of the house.

She was once again on her feet, the darkness made her indefinitely uncomfortable, she needed to hurry.

Danielle hurried off upstairs to grab a rain coat and a flashlight. Soon enough, she was headed back downstairs armed with a flashlight. She caught the sight of her reflection in the hallway mirror.

Her snow coloured hair was carelessly strewn across her face, covering majority of her blue eyes and pale forehead. The young half demons' eyes were glowing, hungry as if her prays unanswered. She sighed and rubbed her face, utterly stressed out. It was mating season and she had rather successfully _failed_ to find a worthy mate. Yeah, well, living in the woods in a secluded cabin and going outside only to get the essentials required for survival didn't exactly make you a lot of friends. The thunder struck again as if urging her to just flip the switch already.

The whitehead put on the raincoat hastily and went outside to face the pouring rain. As soon as she stepped outside, a cool wind hit her face, and if it weren't for her demonic strength that gust could've blown her right off her feet and straight back into the house. She braced herself against the strong current, ducking her head low and stepped outside. The journey to the garage was astonishingly adventurous. Danielle had somehow managed to drop her torch and get it buried inside the mud. She had to dirty her hands and quite literally dig out the torch. As if things weren't bad enough, she almost tripped over an overgrown tree root.

'I _hate_ nature', she cursed, aware that no one had heard her. Or was there someone? The knot in her stomach had begun to get tighter and tighter until she could almost swear that she had a fucking stone in her tummy. Danielle reached the garage and made her way to the control box, where she had to flip the switch. She opened it and pushed the switch up, she peeked outside the window to check if it had worked, and sure enough her house was nice and liveable again. She closed the control box and turned around to head back. Thoughts of sleeping in her soft bed, surrounded by cosy blankets and soft pillow plagued her mind. Now, she was fucking desperate, although unwilling to go back into the rain again, she decided to hang back for a while to check if the rain would die down.

Danielle aimed her torch beam at her surroundings. She saw a few boxes and her weapons for demon hunting. Business had been slow lately, especially ever since the archangels had started falling. Her job was basically to catch cases that seemed unusual. Danielle generally prevented getting too close to people. Her job was dangerous, and if she was too insistent with making new friends it would only put them in danger. She had learned her lesson the hard way. It was about a year or so since that incident, but the death of someone so close to you isn't something you could easily forget.

FLASHBACK

After an exhausting day of hunting bagerheads, Danielle was exhausted, and it didn't exactly help that her tummy wouldn't stop grumbling. She halted her black and very close to monster bike, and slid off. She parked right in front of the convenient store, hoping to find a couple of candy bars that could re-energize her temporarily and some frozen food she could eat back in the motel she was living at. As she stocked up on her resources, her demon side surveyed the damage done to their body. _She_ was rather disappointed in her human side. The young half demon wasn't merciless like her demon side. No matter how much she tried to accept the fact that her job description included mercilessness, she simply couldn't bring herself to kill a human, even if her own life were to be put on the line.

Danielle defied every single rule in the book of demonic behaviour; she helped people whenever she got the chance. This attitude of hers earned her a lot of friend, and in all honesty she didn't mind being in the company of another. It was comforting. It showed a ray of hope, that maybe, just maybe she could be normal again. Or at the very least pretend to be normal.

Danielle carried the things she picked up and approached the counter, all the way of which her demon kept bugging and criticizing her battle skills. She looked at the man, no, boy at the counter and almost dropped her groceries. He was _gorgeous. _His black hair reflected the colour of the darkest night. The skin he wore was almost as pale as her, almost though. To this day she had never seen such a breath taking person. Those dark eyes seemed to harvest secrets and promise adventure.

She didn't realise she was staring until the guy behind the counter said,

'Like what you see?', his chocolaty voice questioned

His voice echoed in her ears and every time that it did her blush seemed to intensify. Danielle's inner demon clawed at the walls inside the mind that they shared. Her inner demon was, well demonic and uncomfortably straightforward. If it were for the little bitch, she would've pounced at the boy behind the counter. However, since he had decided to make the first move, her demon side was more than willing to make the second. Before she could stop herself, the words poured out of her mouth.

'Much more than you'd think, honey'. Danielle quickly clamped her pale hands over her mouth to prevent any more words from coming out. She quickly shook her head to dismiss any more confusion for his sake. She didn't want to be interested in the sniggering figure behind the counter. But sheesh, look at those arms, she wondered how they would feel clutching onto her waist while they were at the beach or possibly getting intimate-

SHUT UP! She screamed at the more devious side of herself. She simply refused to listen to any reason but the guy in front of her looked so, _delicious_.

He cleared his throat to remind her brain to start working again. He leaned forward on the counter, slyly, his eyes sparkling with lust.

'Are you free tonight?' he asked, though he didn't wait for a reply, 'Maybe we could…. Hang out?'

'R-right now?', she stammered. Wait, stammered? When did the great demon hunter Danielle start stammering? Demons trembled with fear and horror as they stood in front of her, yet here she was blushing and stammering like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

'Yeah, sure. My shift ends in 15 minutes. Until then, I'm Rick, tell me a bit about yourself'

She spent the rest if the night talking to Rick, and he to her. A few weeks later she saw herself kissing those lips she had so lusted after during their first encounter. And then a few more later, he died. After their first night in bed together, after she had left for a job in the country side.

The sight that met her eyes after she came back was nothing less of disgusting and gory. She tried not to puke and cry at the same time. The man she had loved enough to sacrifice her virginity to. He lay on the couch relaxed, or maybe ti was the limpness was because he was dead. The beer bottle he had held in his hand was spilled across the carpeted floor. His face though, it was….. something she couldn't even have imagined in her nightmares. His eyes seemed to scratched out, the rest of his face was cut and gashed across. She clamped her hand on her mouth, just like she had the first time she had seen him, this time though, it was not to keep her love in control but her fear.

XXXXX

She shivered at the thought of _it_.

The lights went off again as the switch flipped itself off. Did that thing have a mind of its own? Danielle walked over to the switch borad to flip it on again, it didn't work though. She tried again. Nothing. What was going on here?

'Hello Danny. Remember me?'

That voice


End file.
